


A Lesson (yet) Learned

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, cameo by mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been keeping Thor on edge for days. Thor gets back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson (yet) Learned

‘Just fuck me already!’

Thor merely chuckled. He had already found relief twice: once as he rutted into Loki’s hip while they were both half-clothed, once after he’d forced Loki to kneel before him and stilled his twisted tongue with the weight of his seed. He was in no hurry to obey Loki’s demand.

This was what Loki got for teasing him, keeping him on edge for days, only to slink away whenever Thor was about to take what he wanted. No, he’d have to teach his brother a lesson.

Thor twisted the two fingers buried deep inside Loki’s tight heat, ramming against the spot that would make Loki scream—and scream he did. Loki clenched around him, ankles kicking into the small of Thor’s back, arms straining but unable to break the bonds tethering him to Mjolnir, and thus the floor.

‘ _Beg me_ ,’ Thor said, withdrawing his fingers completely, before adding another and shoving all three back in.

Loki howled, the pale arch of his body lifting almost clear off the floor. He landed, chest heaving and cock leaking, but jaw tightly clenched. He glared up at Thor in defiance.

‘No?’

It remained silent, save for the soft squelching that filled the air as Thor fucked him too gently, nowhere near enough to satisfy Loki’s wanton needs.

‘I will break you, brother,’ Thor promised.

‘I _hate_ you,’ Loki spat, but they both knew that Thor was right. Eventually, he would give in, plead, shamelessly beg to be filled.

For now, though, Thor pushed, and Loki resisted. It was always the fight and struggle that made the moment when they would finally join as one become all the more glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Find me [here](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)


End file.
